Pardon My Gas
by Captain IT
Summary: The littlest member of Team Possible expresses himself again.But Kim and Ron are not impressed.


**Forward: **_The littlest member of Team Possible expresses himself again. But Kim and Ron are not impressed._

_--------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** _All character of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark ( Your not even going to let me have Shego for the weekend?) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpetbaggers, scalliwaggs, and the Olsen twins ( KT and Anabri) are property of their respective authors ( and they know who they are. Glad it is not me) Me no profit. Me have fun. With apologies to Johann Strauss Jr._

--------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Well here I am less than a week front my daughter wedding and I'm a nervous wreak. This is my only escape to keep some kind of sanity about me. Enjoy the story. I would like at this time to dedicate this story to the late, great Commander Argus. Boldly go forward wayward starrider._

_------------------------_

**Pardon My Gas**

Seem like another Saturday date night for our two Middleton heros Kim and Ron. Kim know the routine all to well by now: Bueno Nacho, a movie, and Ron spending three hours trying to win a stuff frog from the claw machine at the Middleton Mall. But then came one of their favorite times of the date. Driving up to Middleton Mountain to "watch the UFO races". Well, that excused seem to work on Mr. Dr. P.

(** A/N: **Ok guys! Don't tell me you haven't used that excused on your date's parents or the one about the "submarines races? " )

The moon cast an artificial daylight down on the town while people walking the sidewalks were enjoying the night out. At a street lamp Officer Hubble with something brown on his shoe was handing out a ticket to Gemini for not curbing his dog Pepe.

" Doesn't the moon look wonderful tonight Ron?" said Kim as she snuggled up around his chest.

" Why look at the moon when I have the most badical girlfriend in the world to look at."

He no more said the sweet words than she was looking into his dark brown eyes. As was Ron was looking also into Kim's wonderful olive green spheres of hers.

Well, one thing lead to another.

The windows of the sloth were soon fogged up with the passion of a tongue-hockey game going on and it looks like overtime play might be in the works. After a ferocious 1st quarter of play, the two looked up to see if Rufus was still asleep.

Rufus doesn't go on Kim and Ron's dates to much and was often left with Kim's brothers to look after him. But tonight the tweebs had a "technical appointment" with a client on the outskirt of Middleton and cannot take Rufus with them.

" Race you to the back seat KP."

" Hmmm! sounds delicious Ron."

In the back seat the second half was starting. It seem like both teams were deadlock untill an injury timeout was called.

" Ron, this arm rest back here are making my shoulders hurt."

" Here KP, let me massage them for you. Now just relax."

Kim let down part of her shirt to bare her shoulders for Ron to massage. She was starting to get quite turn on by his wonderfully strong hands on her. Yes it seem like the hormone fairy was sprinkling his magic dust on our young twosome.

" That's right KP, just relax now."

" Hmmm, that's wonderful Ron.'

" Just relax now. Relax,relax,relax.."

**Brrrraaaaffffffff**

" Not that relax KP."

" That wasn't me Ron."

A most pungent oder hit there noses like a clone master out of Oklahoma City who has not bathe after reproducing.

( **A/N:** Guess who!)

" Wow, there is some serious funk in this car KP. Get an air freshner please."

" Ron help me look where that stink is coming from."

They both happen to look up on the dashbroad at Rufus who was sound asleep the whole time with a blanket and a pillow made out of Bueno Nacho napkins. The little mole rat seem to awaken from his sleep to the fluttering of his makeshift blanket.

**Prrrrrrffffffffffftt**

" Wew, bad one." said Rufus as he was fanning the napkin.

" Rufus, how could you? Open a window KP!"

The both of them were trying to get out of the back seat to open a window when Rufus was giggling and hiking up his leg.

**Brrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaafffff**

" Rufus, that one was big enough to have it's own birth certificate."

"RON! your not helping!"

" Bad Rufus,bad mole rat."

Rufus started chuckling as he did a little dance on the dashboard throwing caution to the "wind".

**Rrrrrrraaaaaaaffffttt**

" That was chunky Rufus!"

" I'm choking in her Ron. And my eye shadow is running."

" Dang! light a match Rufus."

As Kim and Ron fight to get a window open Rufus gos into a waltz dance singing out a little tune.

" Oh no Rufus! You wouldn't!" scream Kim.

" You wouldn't dare Rufus!" cried Ron.

The both of them were begging to Rufus.

" You wouldn't do.....THE BLUE DANUBE WALTZ!"

" Da,da ,da ,da ,daa..**brrfft,braaf,brrfft,braaaf....**da,da,da,da,daa...**brrffft,braaf,brrfft braaf."**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finally they got a car door open. Both of them fell out of the car gasping for air. Ron then looked over to his dancing mole rat while trying to get a breath of air.

" THAT IS THE LAST TIME RUFUS I BUY YOU A SIDE ORDER OF REFRIED BEANS WITH YOUR NACHO."

Unbeknown to them was a small camara that was built into the rear view mirror watching them the whole time.

On the other side of Middleton on a hill was a seven room ranch style lair. Inside the lair three of it's occupants were doubling over on the floor with laughter as they watch what the small camara was broadcasting onto a 60inch plama screen.

" Baaaaaahaaahaaa! THAT is the best prank on your sister I ever seen you two pull. How did you get that little pink thing to break wind like that?"

" With our new invention......"

" That we like to call...."

"Breezy Chessy."

" You just put it into any food product that calls for chesse....."

" And you will be breaking like the wind in no time."

" I love how the two of you sneak that stuff into that nacho. And Drakken what me to use his embarassment ninjas.....LAMMO!!!!"

The three of them had another good laugh watching the screen as Rufus was still a bit windy doing a bump and grind now. Kim was grabbing a Club Banana ad out her car and was fanning the stink out.

" Ron! That mole rat of yours just brought a whole new meaning to the phrase " cut the chesse".

Back at the lair, the villianess and the twin brothers who launch this evil plan ejected a DVD recording of the event that unfolded.

" Boys, with this DVD we are sure to win the $20.000 grand prize this week on Silly Home Videos."

" Hicka-bicka-boo."

" Hoo-Shaa."

The three of them were looking on as Kim and Ron were opening a dozen packs of air fresheners to hang on the mirror of the car. An evil grin was forming on villianess as she watch.

" Next time princess you will think twice before you sneak a pack of lime Jellino into my hot tub while I'm naked and broadcast it live on the Playbunny Channel."

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_And now... ladies and gentlemen... it is time for everybody favorite game show: FLAME..THE..CAPTAIN! And here he is, the star of our show, Neb's Angel's favorite practice target: Captain IT._

_Thank-you ladies and gentlemen...and you too Neb's Angels. It is time now to send in them review and in return I might sent you some saucy commentary right back at you._

_Kim: " Take a hike Captain!"_

_Shego: " Why don't leave him alone princess!"_

_KIm: " Up your Warmonga!"_

_Shego: " Bite me Howdy Doody!"_

_See, they are just like sisters._

_Both: " We are not like sisters Captain IT."_

_OK,OK! Your not sisters. You sure fight like them. Anyway ladies and gentlemen we thank-you for your support._

_Kim: " When I find those tweebs, I going to ram that breezy chessy so far down them they will be crapping that stuff till the sun freezes."_


End file.
